Belleza del alma
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: La vida es corta, Giyuu lo sabe más que nadie. Sin embargo, no puede creer que al esperar mucho tiempo para decirlo ha perdido una oportunidad tan rápido porque ella se ha ido para siempre y solo le queda esperar.


_Belleza del alma. _

_One-shot. _

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de KNY no son de mi pertenencia, solo vino el momento de escribir algo un poco dedicado a esta pareja.

**Aclaraciones**: Situado en un futuro donde termina toda la pelea contra Muzan, un poco durante y los pensamientos que lleva Tomioka sobre lo que llego a ocurrir desde mi propio pensamiento derivado a esta pareja.

**Pareja**: GiyuuShino

**Capítulo único. **

Algo dentro de él se rompe desde muy dentro de su corazón, no sabe como reaccionar a lo que pudo suceder en ese momento que se separo de ella y de la forma en como había muerto, solo sabe que quiere terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas como si no fuera suficiente su sufrimiento que vive desde esa ocasión. Su cuerpo tiembla, su mente colapsa tanto que depende de Tanjirou para poder terminar con ese demonio antes de que termine con su vida misma, porque existe una voz que le susurra cerca que debe vivir y no seguir los pasos de cada uno de los caídos que siguen en aquella batalla. Era como si aquella voz se burla de él y lo patético que se puede ver en esa ocasión, empero al intentar escuchar más su voz, el recuerdo se vuelve permanente en su memoria.

Recuerdos de lo que pudo ser tomar su mano más veces, incluso el poder tener esa gran oportunidad de decirle lo que en realidad siente desde hace mucho, porque a pesar de que, con esa pequeña risa con burlas dirigidas a él, crearon algo que solo Giyuu puede describir como aquel gran sentimiento de enredos y colores rojizos. Algo que le hacía temer cada día de lo que llevaba en perderla devorada por demonios, temor que se cumple en esa ocasión, aquel que había antes matado a Kanae y de esa manera también se llevaba a Shinobu como si fuera alguna maldición que conllevara a terminar con ambas hermanas a manos de el mismo ser.

—Hey, Tomioka-san es por eso por lo que no tienes amigos —escucha de nuevo esa vocecita que termina con una pequeña risa—. Si sigues de esa manera te odiara hasta Kamado-kun

—No digas tonterías, Tanjirou no puede odiar a nadie… —murmura Giyuu arrugando la nariz por lo dicho de aquel ente—. Ve a descansar, Kochou que ya has hecho mucho

—Aún falta, tengo que ver que mis chicos terminen con la luna y procurar que no intentes matarte en el proceso —contesta Shinobu que ve, al contrario

—No moriré, no aún —es la respuesta de Giyuu que guarda la respuesta que está demás

Se sienta en el frio piso para tratar sus heridas, termina de hacerlo y una vez listo tiene que prepararse para partir en búsqueda de alguna otra luna que se encuentre en el camino, no ha de imaginarse cuantas perdidas existirán ahora más problemas para llegar a Muzan que sigue sin pagar sus pecados de haber asesinado a cientos de humanos solo por el sobrevivir de él mismo, no quiere imaginarse el llegar con la intensión de cortarle la cabeza porque ha de darle una pelea más. Su cuerpo está herido, su mente esta colapsando tanto que se cree loco de escucharla a ella hasta un momento determinado donde no la oye más como si ella ya hubiera terminado todos sus pendientes para poder marcharse.

Perder una extremidad, compañeros, perder cualquier cosa en el proceso es parte de la vida que eligió a partir de la muerte de su hermana y después del vivir como su amigo había terminado en el estomago de un demonio encerrado en aquella prueba que era parte para convertirse en cazadores de demonios. Convertirse en pilar, conocer a Kanae que venía junto a un paquete completo donde Shinobu le veía con una cara de molestia y él intentaba ignorar un poco aquella actitud que tomaba la chica en contra de él por ocasiones; poco después lo sucedido con la mayor de los Kochou junto al cambio radical que saco un poco de onda a Giyuu. La conocía de las veces que había ido a la finca para tratar de asuntos sobre los pilares y lo que habían visto reciente mente junto a los informes que les podían llegar.

Habría podido hacer algo más por Kanae para así lograr que Shinobu no se ocultara tras una sonrisa falsa que fingía que estaba bien y por dentro se andaba derrumbando por los problemas que había ocasionado la partida de su hermana. Solo que este mundo se dividía en tantas injusticias como muertes que eran historias por las que habían llegado a ese punto varios cazadores de demonios, tanto que su único objetivo para poder vivir en paz en futuros tiempos era terminar con el jefe de todos ellos y por lo que más temían los demonios pequeños que no podían revelar mucha información. En el momento, en ese instante que lograron cortar la cabeza de aquel repugnante demonio, las espadas de varios cayeron al igual que el sentimiento de alivio que lleno todo su ser como parte del alivio de que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora, no había nada por lo que debían blandirlas de nuevo y el momento que terminaba esto era bueno.

Solo tenían que lidiar con cosas menores, Giyuu observa después la mirada de Kanao que era hasta esos momentos antes de que ella perdiera su vida, la aprendiz de Shinobu y al igual que él, se le nota afligida porque han perdido un ser importante en sus vidas. Mira al cielo para ver nada más que el color de aquella noche que parece eterna junto a colores anaranjados de un nuevo amanecer, después de aquella tormenta y el corazón de Giyuu siente que se volverá eterno todo eso de ahora en adelante, no sabe porque había elegido enamorarse de aquella persona que termino desapareciendo como el frio del invierno mismo. Tal vez, en otro futuro más lejano se vuelvan a encontrar y para ese entonces, no quiere tomar malas decisiones que le llevaran a ese momento donde su corazón se termina derrumbando de nueva cuenta porque el dolor se vuelve latente, quiere que en ese futuro pueda decirle las palabras que no pudo dedicarle en esos días que ella estuvo a su lado donde pudo tomarle la mano.

Solo quiere pensar en el futuro que puede llegar en un parpadeo, para lograr tomar su mano que no entendía como algo tan delgado y delicado podía tomar algo tan peligroso como un arma para asesinar a poderosos enemigos, aquella que con gran inteligencia podía manejar venenos para poder exterminar a los demonios.

Algún día se volverán a reencontrar.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, había estado muy pensativa en que escribir proximo para este fandom, había querido escribir un poco más de no sé, ZenitsuxNezuko u otra shipp más, pero no puedo 3 estos dos son hermosos. Fue en una imagen donde me vino la inspiración y pow me ven escribiendo hoy durante una hora esto y dije debe irse a publicación si o si. _

_Espero poder volver pronto con otra idea, quiero hacer algo pequeño de Tanjirou y Kanao 3 jasdjasjd _

_Nos vemos!_

_Pd: Este fanfic estara publicado en Wattpad y AO3, mis perfiles de estas plataformas las encontraran proximamente en mi perfil al igual que mi pagina de Facebook. _


End file.
